Radiopaque Markers are used with catheters to enable the catheter to be visualized during x-ray and fluoroscopic procedures.
Known radiopaque markers used with catheters are attached to the outer wall of the catheter. Although these markers allow the catheter to be visualized they can create certain problems. Placing a radiopaque marker on the outer wall of the catheter adversely effects wall smoothness and this can cause damage to the blood vessels into which the catheter is introduced. Further, the placement of radiopaque markers on the outer catheter wall presents problems with inadvertent disassociation of the marker from the catheter wall with attendant medical complications.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a radiopaque marker for use with a catheter which does not impact upon the smoothness of the outer catheter wall.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a marker which securely connects to the catheter to prevent inadvertent separation therefrom.